


Thanks for Dinner; Thanks for Dessert

by Vienamarie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: Yuuri won the competition, meaning Victor was now his permanent coach. They could finally eat Katsudon together!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a small mod for my friend's blog, Misquotes-On-Ice, and we started doing Fanfiction Fridays, where people send in requests for us to fill out over the weekend. This one is mine! I'm sorry it's a day late...I wanted it to be good. 
> 
> Side note: Victor's italicized words are him speaking a different language (Russian and English, as opposed to Japanese).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Wow, he'd won.

Yuuri wasn't sure he believed it, to be honest. The idea that Victor was going to stay with him and be his coach was so surreal; even as he stood beside him on the podium before the crowd, hearing them chanting his name like a mantra reverberated through his mind as if it were a million miles away.

All he could truly focus on was Victor’s arm curled securely around him, a grip that grounded the skater and let him know what he was there.

A smile bloomed on his face. He felt content.

oOo

“Congratulations, Yuuri!” The residents in the hot spring cheered once he stepped through the doors. He flusteredly thanked them and bowed, startled briefly when his mother swept him up in a hug that lifted him off the floor. 

“All that work must’ve made you absolutely famished!” She cooed, nudging them into the dining room. “Why don't you and Victor sit? I'll make you anything you want tonight!” Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he turned to his coach with a grin. 

His coach… It would take a while for that to sink in.

“Oi, Victor!” He said. The silver-haired man looked back at him.

“Yuuri,” he replied, a smile painting his expression.

“I won.”

“ _Da,_ you did.”

“That means,” he hummed, plopping down confidently in front of the table. “I get to eat Katsudon with you.”

“Hmm...I did say you could eat some after you won a competition, didn't I?” The older male teased, tapping his chin in thought. 

Yuuri watched him intently. Victor’s smile fell, then he began to look confused after a few seconds.

“...did I say that? I did, right?”

Yuuri’s elbow slipped from the table and he face-planted onto the surface. The Russian scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile.

“Ah, sorry. My memory isn't the best, you see.”

“It's fine,” said the younger man, sitting up again with a laugh. “It's expected, at this point.”

“Haha, _hey,_ you make me sound like an old man!”

“Do I? I didn't mean it that way!”

On the two males went, exchanging lighthearted banter for a while. Yuuri’s mother emerged from the kitchen after a few minutes, looking apologetic. 

“Ah, it seems I only have enough Katsudon for one person,” she said. “Who wants it?”

The younger male’s expression fell a moment, surprised. Victor opened his mouth to request that he just get something else when he was interrupted.

“It's okay, ma. I'm still a little jittery from the competition, so I'll eat a big breakfast in the morning.” The black haired male reasoned, a smile back on his face. As he stood and adjusted the glasses on his face, Victor could see it didn't reach his eyes. 

He was disappointed. 

“Goodnight!”

“Ah, alright. Goodnight, dear,” said the older woman. “Your food will be done in a few minutes, then, Victor!”

“...yes, thank you.” He answered, face contemplative. His eyes widened, then, and he grinned. “Thank you very much!”

oOo

Yuuri laid flat in bed and stared at the ceiling. His body was tired but his mind was buzzing with activity, playing and replaying various moments that had gotten him to this point: finding that a video of him skating Victor’s routine had gone viral, meeting Victor for the first time, meeting _Yurio_ for the first and second time (yeesh!), Yurio trying to force Victor to go back to Russia with him, training for the competition, training for Eros, struggling because he just wasn't a naturally seductive man, finding his inspiration, and then…

“Winning,” he breathed, barely a whisper. “I won…”

He grinned like an idiot, slinging an arm over his eyes. “Victor is here with me.” He mumbled, in awe. Maybe he didn't get to eat katsudon with him like he'd really, really wanted, but if he managed to win another competition then the opportunity would return. “That would be nice…” Yuuri yawned, then rolled to his side and closed his eyes, drawing the blanket up to his chin.

Not even a minute later, Victor slammed his door open with an excited “Yuuri!!” and the poor man almost had a heart attack.

“What!?” He gasped, sitting up. “Victor, what's wrong!?”

“Something big,” said the silver-haired man. He approached the bed and climbed in, holding up a freshly made pork cutlet bowl. “You won, and I promised you katsudon.”

“...” Yuuri palmed at his eyes incredulously. “That's...that was the emergency? Victor, I -”

“I don't break my promises, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor cut in, his tone soft and serious. It made him shudder. Victor set the bowl on his night stand and began crawling towards him. 

“V-Victor?”

“Yuuri,” he said, straddling his lap and sitting down. They were face to face, less than two feet apart, and the younger male’s brain was short-circuiting. “Let's eat.”

“B-but,” he said, glancing to the table. “There's only one bowl.”

“We can share,” he declared, picking it up and holding the food between them. “Sharing is caring, isn't it? _Say ahhh!_ ”

“A...ahh?” The male complied. Victor grinned, gathering some of the food into his chopsticks. He leaned forward, close enough that Yuuri could look directly into those bright, blue eyes of his, and stuck it in his mouth. The younger male closed his lips around it slowly, feeling heat shoot through him when the chopsticks were pulled gently from his mouth afterwards. 

“Good boy,” purred the Russian, with what was probably more suggestiveness than necessary. He gathered more food with the sticks while Yuuri swallowed, bringing it to his own mouth next. “Food always tastes better when you share it, don't you think?”

All the younger male could do was nod in agreement, staring hard at his lips as he bit into the pork cutlet. A little sauce stuck to the corner of his mouth as he chewed, letting out an approving hum. “Delicious!”

“Ah, Victor, you…” Yuuri pointed to his own mouth in comparison. The other skater looked confused.

“Eh? There's nothing on your face.”

“No, you have some on yours,” he clarified.

“Oh, well, clean it off for me, please,” Victor smiled sweetly. He grabbed more food from the bowl and held it out to the male. “And open up!”

Yuuri obediently opened his mouth, allowing Victor to, essentially, feed him like a child. As he closed to chew, Victor set the half-consumed meal aside and crossed his arms.

“Well, now there's sauce on your mouth, too,” he said, “and I didn't bring napkins.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, hand coming up to his face. “I have some tissues I can grab if you get off my lap -”

“Don't worry about it,” the Russian declared, closing the distance between them. His tongue darted out, skating briefly across the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “ _I got it!_ Your turn!”

The Japanese male felt like all the blood had gone to his face - specifically, to the corner of his mouth, that now had his coach’s saliva on it. In those few moments, his extreme embarrassment and mortification turned into something else. His expression softened and he looked at the older male with an indecipherable expression.

“My turn?” He repeated, tone soft. Victor hummed in approval, and Yuuri leaned forward.

His movement was slow and gentle, one hand curling around the back of Victor’s head and in his impossibly silky hair, the other pressing gently against his chest, over his heart. He leaned in and, with all the grace of an experienced lover, swiped his tongue over the pork cutlet sauce on Victor’s mouth. Beneath his palm, he could feel the Russian’s heart skip a beat, and couldn't help but smile in triumph.

He could affect Victor just as much as Victor affected him. 

Did he want him just as much, if at all?

Pulling away, he leaned back on his hands, startled when Victor followed him, straddling the entirety of his lap, now.

“That felt a little suggestive,” the blue-eyed male smirked, and in an instant, Yuuri was back to his stuttery, flustered self.

“W-was that excessive? I'm sorry!” He said, covering his mouth. A wash of red painted his cheeks and he wanted the mattress to swallow him whole. He wracked his brain, trying to come up with ways to pay for a lawyer if Victor decided to press charges for sexual harassment, when he was pulled from his thoughts with a chuckle.

“It was fine, Yuuri,” he said sincerely. “You just surprised me. I didn't think you were so forward.”

“I'm usually not…” He muttered. God, what had he been thinking? Victor was just there, and he really wanted to touch him, and… “I'm really sorr-”

“Stop apologizing,” Victor said, nudging his hand away and cupping his cheek. “It was just a bit much for me, is all. But this is just fine.”

Yuuri was going to ask what exactly was fine, but he was silenced by the feeling of soft lips pressing gently against his own. 

It didn't last longer than a few seconds, he knew that in his mind, but for the entire duration of the kiss, Yuuri’s mind faded into white noise. Every single sense became hyper-focused on Victor: Victor’s position in his lap, Victor’s coconut-scented shampoo, Victor’s perfect lips on his own, Victor, Victor, _Victor…_

Then he pulled away, and the spell was broken. Yuuri fell backwards into his pillows, staring incredulously at the ceiling while Victor stared amusedly down at him.

“You're cute,” he cooed, brushing his thumb over his cheek before climbing out of the bed. He picked up the forgotten bowl of katsudon and walked towards the door. “It's late. I think I'll go to bed, now. Goodnight, Yuuri.”

That snapped the younger male back out of it. He sat upright, brown eyes wide. 

“Victor!”

“Hmm?” He said, pausing in the doorway.

“Um,” he smiled softly. “Thank you for dinner…”

The Russian grinned cheekily and winked at him.

“Thanks for dessert,” he purred, shutting the door.

Yuuri beamed. That was the best bowl of katsudon he'd ever eaten.


End file.
